This work proposes to simplify the complex media now employed for the cultivation of axenic Entamoeba histolytica. In doing this we expect to establish the individual amebal growth requirements and, by their identification, cast light on the metabolic capabilities of the organism and to search for imporved means for the use of specific drugs for controlling the reproduction of this pathogen.